Beetleborgs Continuous
by Yellow Crawler
Summary: The Beetleborgs get into loads of trouble when the Magnavors and Crustaceans form into a new kind of evil.
1. Old friends reunite

Disclaimer: Everything in the original series of Beetleborgs belong to Saban©. Other characters belong to me, if wanted to use, please email me.

**Beetleborgs Time Continuous**

_**Old friends re-unite.**_

_It was a late Sunday evening, in Charterville, there was hardly a sound anywhere, mostly all you could hear is the occasional dog barking. Alex was on his computer, doing usual things such as homework, or playing games, listening to music, all the teenagers stuff. Suddenly, his old Beetle Bonder was bleeping, he didn't know why, because after the gang defeated the Crustaceans, there were no more enemies to conquer, anyway, who could be calling him, Flabber couldn't, he was in that new organ, located in New York, the only ones it could be, was someone else with a Beetle Bonder, a Beetleborg. The light was flashing red, that meant red striker, but how could she call him, last time he saw her she was moving to Japan, and there's only a 2 mile radius between the bonders, that meant she was in the area. He answered, and Jo spoke._

"_Hey Alex, is that you?"_

"_Yeah, where are you Jo?"_

"_Not far, by Hillhurst, there's something coming from inside, I think we should check it out."_

"_I'll be down in a minute, Is Drew there with you?"_

"_Yeah, and Josh, we found him on the way."_

"_I'll call Roland then."_

"_K, see you in a minute."_

_They both hung up, Alex pushed the green button, on his computer, it beeped 4 times, then his bonder beeped, Roland answered._

"_Roland, it's me Alex, the gang need us down at Hillhurst, they said there's something funny happening inside."_

"_OK, I'll be there right away,"_

"_Knowing you you'll be there already,"_

"_Not quite, hey, did they say to morph?"_

"_No, best not to, we don't want people to think that there's evil around again,"_

"_OK, see ya."_

_Alex pushed out his arms in front of him, and crawled on the wall outside his window, then he pushed his arms out to the sides, jumped and flew over to Hillhurst. When he got there, he saw Jo, Drew, Josh, and then Roland speeding up the road, next moment Roland was there._

"_Sometimes Roland, I wonder how you don't get a speeding fine," said Drew._

"_I'm too fast for them. "Roland replied. "Nice to see you all again,"_

"_You too," Josh piped._

"_Now then, I wonder whats going on in that place" said Drew._


	2. That crazy old fool

_**That Crazy Old Fool**_

_Suddenly they heard a voice screaming 'GET IT ME IT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID OLD FOOL!'_

"_Who was that?" asked Jo,_

"_No idea," replied Roland_

"_Shall we check it out?"_

"_Best to." Drew being the leader, made the decision. So they all walked up the old creaky doors, the once gold door knob was now dusty, and chipped. Drew turned it, slowly, hoping not to gain the attention of the people inside, so he made a slight gap first, and looked through to check, then quickly turned, saying that the people were in the middle of the room._

"_I'll go in they can't see me, being as I can go invisible."_

"_Good idea Josh," Drew agreed. So Josh shut his eyes, focused, and vanished into thin air. After being gone for a few moments, Josh returned, only to find that the gang were gone, but he was still invisible, so that was a good thing because otherwise he would have been caught. There were three men standing in the doorway, each with blue joggers, and orange jackets on. The orange jackets had a badge on the top left corner, saying: Environmental Pest Service. Now a girl was walking towards the door, so Josh jumped into the nearby bush, and found Jo, Drew, Alex, an Roland all clamped next to each other._

"_Did you get any info. Josh?" enquired Drew._

"_No, only that standing in the doorway is the Environmental Pest Service."_

"_That's why were all in here, we changed into our bug forms, and when we saw them coming, we jumped in here, because if they saw us, we'd have been deadborgs." Said Jo_

"_I see, and there is a girl in the house,"_

"_I wonder what she's doing there then?"_

"_God is that the time, our parents will be wondering where we are." Roland suddenly blurted out loud._

"_Uh, whas'at?" a person from the Environmental Pest Service had heard Roland._

"_Now you've done it, run!" said Alex. They all transformed, and Roland sped away, Jo picked up Drew, and Drew levitated them both, then Josh turned invisible again, and Alex flew away._

__

_The next morning Alex headed back down to the old Hillhurst manor. He hid in the bush (currently in beetle form), waiting. The front door opened, and an old man with white hair came out, he put empty milk bottle on the floor, but they were glowing blue. Then a girl followed him into a van. The van was white, with a radar on top, and as it drove past, it said on the side, DR. StrosumbérgË, Scientist of the year 2010/11._

"_So that's why those milk bottles were glowing," Alex muttered to himself. He immediately went back to his house to call the rest of the gang, and tell them the news._


	3. Lizzy

_**Lizzy**_

_He flew back as quickly as he could, got to computer, and pressed the blue button (in the box built into the side of the computer), his Beetle Bonder beeped three times, and Drew spoke._

"_Alex what's up?"_

"_You know at Hillhurst..."_

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well the noise we heard last night, it was some stupid scientist of the year."_

"_Oh yeah sure, right," Drew sniggered sarcastically._

"_It's true, I recorded it, look, I'll send you the file now."_

"_What eva." So Alex put his Beetle Bonder into the slot of his computer, and found the file named: 'Hillhurst; 8:37am', then he clicked the download button. It came up on Drew's projector, and when he had heard it, (and saw the van), he said he had to go down there._

"_Do you want me to come down there with you?"_

"_Yeah, but don't call the others, we can't let them know until we're sure."_

"_Kay," and with that, they both hung up._

__

_Alex met Drew outside the Hillhurst doors._

"_Right..." said Drew, "we need to get more evidence, what time was it, when they left?"_

"_About, 8:43am, why?"_

"_So they should be back any minute now."_

"_Yeah, wait, there's the van, quick, in the bushes."_

"_BUG OUT!" Drew and Alex shouted (those were the words to make them transform into bug form)._

_The van pulled up, and again Alex read the words: 'Scientist of the Year 2010/11', on the side of the van._

"_I hope your getting this Alex." Drew said hopefully_

"_One step ahead of ya."_

"_Whoops," Drew cursed, he'd triggered his levitational powers, and had accidentally levitated Alex into the air, he tried to get him back down, but it was too late, the girl had seen him._

"_Oh daddy, daddy look, a floating beetle, you could..."_

"_Yes! An experiment, my life long dream, he is an odd sort of fellow though, I must admit."_

"_And when you've done the experiment, I could keep it as a pet, couldn't I daddy?"_

"_I don't see why not."_

"_Drew, help me!" Alex whispered. Drew quickly levitated him down, Alex just grabbed onto him, and flew away._

"_Daddy, they're getting away!" The girl had screamed,_

"_Never mind Lizzy, it's a rare beetle, a Yellow Crawler infact, they'll be back, and we'll get them then._


	4. The Time Portal

_**The Time Portal**_

_It was about mid-day, and Alex's Beetle Bonder beeped once, and flashed red, (if it flashed a colour and beeped it meant someone was calling him). He answered, by saying 'hello Jo'._

"_Hi Alex," Jo replied, sounding rather cheerful._

"_How's it going?" Alex asked,_

"_Not to bad, what about you? Everything OK?"_

"_Fine," he tried to sound convincing, even though he was fine, there something else that wasn't._

"_I was just ringing, to see if you waned to go out somewhere." Alex, shocked at her words, said,_

"_Sure, what time do ya wanna meet?"_

"_About, half-one."_

"_Deal,"_

"_Well, see you later, oh and by the way, meet me in the park."_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't have to worry about that." And with that they both hung up. Alex, wondered, why she wanted to go out all of a sudden, he knew they had a thing when they were younger, fighting off Vexor, and Nukus, those were awesome times. _

__

_It came to half-one and Alex bugged out, then flew to the park, to find Jo, sitting on one of the rusty swings._

"_Hey Jo," Alex had called to her, whilst transforming back into human form._

"_Hi Alex, you ready?"_

"_Yeah." They walked up the winding path of Chartersville park, and when they got to the main road, Jo held his hand. Alex felt a curtain of warmth fall over him, as they continued, over the busy, car filled road. They went up at least 3 or 4 streets before they reached their destination. It was the 'Old Oak Kids Pub'. So they went in. At the bar there was a tall fellow, with black spikey hair, and wore a cape, it was... The barman turned, and as Alex looked at his face, he saw that it was Count Fangula._

"_Alex, Jo! What are you two doing here?" he sounded very excited._

"_Just came to visit, well, and maybe have a blood juice, yes actually, I'll have a blood juice, what about you Alex, d'you want one?" _

"_Ummm, yeah go on then, two blood juices please Fang!" Alex called over to Fangula._

" _Commin' up!" Jo and Alex sat down at the bar, as Fangula put there blood juices down. The blood juices, were made entirely of blood, and the only reason Jo and Alex had had them, was because when they were young, they went on holiday, and got bit by a vampire, so they loved blood juices. After a while, they had finished off what must have been there fifth blood juice, and trundled down the street, going to take a look at Hillhurst. When Alex had had blood though, he couldn't remember a thing, neither could Jo, and both of their eyes were glowing, the door suddenly opened, and of course, being vampires, they do a kind of hiss at humans, but all that came from the doorway, was a glowing light. The light started to suck Jo and Alex in, and also, walking up the street, was Lizzy, and her father. They got sucked too, and no one knew what had happened, there was no escaping the vortex for Jo and Alex, but Lizzy and DR. StrosumbérgË, were happy to get sucked in, as though they'd meant it to happen. _


	5. Authors Note!

Authors Note!!!!!

These are the first 4 chapters to my story, I hope you like them, just as a notice though, after every 4 chapters written, I will leave those four on there, still typing the other chapters, but just for a few days, to let reviews come in, and then I can post my next four chapters, read the reviews, and work on he next 4, etc. So, hope you've enjoyed so far!

Yellow Crawler


End file.
